Movie Night Romance - Logince Fluff
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Commisioners request - "May I get a fluffiest that fluff can be Logince? 2000 words, I preferably want like a scene in which Logan fell asleep on Ro's shoulder and all the other sides started shipping it like that's what started their love, oh yeah I do not want Deciet to exist in that universe ahaha."


Commisioners request - "May I get a fluffiest that fluff can be Logince? 2000+ words, I preferably want like a scene in which Logan fell asleep on Ro's shoulder and all the other sides started shipping it like that's what started their love, oh yeah I do not want Deciet to exist in that universe ahaha."

Sooo I don't think I did the prompt perfectly but hopefully it's still alright. If the commissioner has an issue, feel free to message me and we can work smthn out pwp.

Writing fluff is hard for my angsty soul, forgive awkwardly long scenes..

Enjoy!

《◇》

"I'll go get him!" Roman cheerily cried, pushing his Disney Prince themed blanket off of his lower legs, standing up from the couch and striking a heroic pose. "After all, he may be in grave danger, in need of a savior! And a courageous Prince is the person for the job!" Roman bowed graciously to the other sides, Patton clapping enthusiastically.

"Dude. It's not a heroic mission, you're just getting him, he's probably reading a book or something and just forgot. Hurry up anyways. I want to go back to my room, the sooner the better." Virgil groaned, draping himself lazily over the armrests of the armchair he was resting in.

Roman bounded up the stairs of the mindspace, going three at a time.

"Roman hurry! The popcorn is almost done and Virgil is getting impatient!" Roman heard Patton call up the stairs after him.

"Hey! It's not my fault Microsoft Nerd forgot about movie night!" Roman called back as he reached the top of the stairs.

"You already used that name pun! I deduct ten points for unoriginality!" Roman smiled as Virgil's voice rang up the stairs.

Roman walked down the carpeted flooring of the hallway, passing the doors leading to Patton and his rooms, reaching the door leading to Logan's bedroom.

Roman hesitated, worrying for a second that he would annoy the logical side, before pushing aside his anxiety (Although he would never shove Virgil), and raising a hand to knock on the door.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

Roman let his hand fall back to his side, resting next to the sheath that his beloved sword rested in.

Roman had let his gaze fall to the carpet as he waited, glancing up as the door swung open, revealing Logan, holding a notepad in his hand, a sharp pencil tucked neatly behind his ear.

"Roman? May I inquire to why you have decided to demand my attention?" Logan cocked his head slightly, eyes showing a slight hint of curiosity.

"Logan, you forgot it was movie night! Everyone else is downstairs and ready, we're just waiting for you!" Roman cried, placing a dramatic look of over-exaggerated shock on his face.

"Ah.. that explains it. I seem to have misplaced my planner so I appear to have mixed up my schedule a bit." Logan glanced down at the notebook clutched in his right hand, then back up at Roman. "You guys can just watch the movie without me. I'm kinda busy so-" Logan was cut off as Roman reached forward and grabbed his hand. "Hey!"

"Come on Slowgan!" Roman cried excitedly. "It's not a famILY movie night if we don't have the whole family!"

Logan protested as Roman gripped his hand and tugged him from his doorway and down the hall, trying to explain that he was doing research, but to no avail.

Roman skipped off the last step, pulling the muttering logical side into the living room and planting him on the couch, before plopping down next to him.

Logan paused as Roman sat down next to him, before glancing down and realizing the Creative side was still gripping tightly onto his hand, graceful fingers wrapped around his.

Roman looked at Logan before following his gaze, eyes landing on their clasped hands.

"Uhh.." Roman blushed, awkwardly untangling their hands, resting his hand awkwardly on his lap. "Sorry."

"It's...fine." Logan said slowly, eyes still trained on Roman's hand.

"Soooo." Roman looked over- glad for the break from the awkward conversation- as Virgil spoke from his spot lounging on the back of the armchair. "What movie are we watching?"

"Um.." Patton scratched his head before jumping up from his seat (Crisscross apple sauce on a blanket on the floor of course) and heading over to a paper thumb tacked to the wall and examining it. "It's the eleventh right...?"

After a chorus of 'yes' from the other three sides, Patton scanned the paper before turning around.

"The paper says the chooser for today is..." Patton held out the word, faking a drumroll against his legs.

"Come on Padre!" Roman groaned jokingly. "The popcorn is getting cold!"

"The chooser is Roman!" Patton grinned and cheered. "Whooooo!"

Roman stood and bowed to the other sides, laughing with Patton, before heading over to the shelves that were placed next to the television, briefly scanning the titles before gracefully picking a CD case from the selection and turning and holding it up proudly to the other sides.

"...How To Train Your Dragon?" Patton jokingly gasped, hands raising to cover his gaping mouth. "It's not Disney!"

"Oh." Roman moved to put the case back. "If you want to watch Disney j can jus-"

"NO!" Roman turned back as the other sides shouted in unison.

"Anything but Disney! How To Train Your Dragon is amazing!" Patton cried, frantically waving his arm.

"Alright, alright." Roman moved to put the CD in and start the movie.

"You know," Patton turned to Virgil, resting his back against the armchair, looking up at Virgil who was perched on the back of the chair, legs dangling off the side. "I always loved How To Train Your Dragon. The Hiccup and Astrid relationship works so well and is so cute, even though one is Nerds and would rather avoid fights and the other is a very..." Patton paused. "A very courageous person and a fighter..." Patton met Virgil's eyes, who nodded, smirking at Logan and Roman, who were both oblivious to their conversation, Logan browsing the notebook he had been carrying when he was pulled into the room, and Roman setting up the movie. "Do you think Logan's realized?" Patton questioned.

"That Roman has literally been pining after him for months and is too much of an awkward potato to ask him out?" Virgil waited for Patton to nod before continuing, "Nah."

Patton was silently for a moment, gazing at the other two sides with a contemplating look.

"Do you think Roman's gonna do anything to make him realize during the movie?" The Morality side questioned.

Virgil grinned. "Let's bet on it."

Patton laughed, an adorable sound, and nodded, sticking his hand out for Virgil to shake.

"I bet twenty bucks Roman is going to do something." Patton grinned.

"I bet the same amount that Roman's gonna be way too awkward to try anything." Virgil stated, reaching over to give Patton's hand a firm shake.

"Hey! Gossipers over there! Movie time!" Patton and Virgil looked up as Roman cheered, swiping a remote from the TV stand and happily bounding over to the love seat (name for a 2 seater couch) where Logan was lounging, nose buried in his notebook, pencil scribbling furiously.

"Awe come on Log!" Roman jokingly whined, standing in front of Logan, waving the remote clutched in his hand around. "Watch the movie with us! You can write notes later!" Roman crossed his arms, an exaggerated look of outrage on his face. "What even are you making notes about?" Roman made a swipe at Logan, attempting to grab his precious notebook but Logan, without looking up moved his arm to the left, swiftly tucked his pencil into the spirals of the notebook, brandishing the notebook safely out of the reach of the childish creative side.

Logan snapped his fingers, notebook dissappearing, most likely safely sent back to his room so he would be able to continue his notes later, free of distractions.

"Yay!" Patton cried. "I'll got get the popcorn, I left it in the microwave so it'd stay hot longer, then we can start!" Patton jumped up, happily bouncing off into the kitchen, leaving the other three sides to their own devices.

Virgil immediately whipped out his phone, putting in an earbud and resuming whatever he was doing before Roman had dragged Logan in and gotten Movie Night started.

Roman flopped dramatically onto the sofa next to Logan, arm landing behind Logan's head, feet flopping down to smack against the carpet with a light 'thud'

"I'm bored." Roman whined.

"Roman it's been three seconds." Logan pushed his glasses up, looking at the other side.

"I'm boreddd." Roman tried again, flopping his limbs for emphasis.

"Roman it's only been six seconds now." Logan gave Roman 'the look'. A raised eyebrow, slight smirk, disbelief in his eyes. "How can you already be bored in 6 seconds? Patton will be back in approximately thirty seconds and we'll be able to start this movie."

"But I'm borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-" Roman complained, only stopping when Patton reentered the room. "-rred! Not anymore! Let's get started!" Roman accepted a bowl of popcorn from Patton, settling it between Logan and him, before picking the remote from where he had left it on the arm of the sofa, and pressing play.

As the opening credit scenes played, Roman saw Logan slowly relax, glasses reflecting the bright colors of the screen, eyes diligently watching each action that was happening on the screen and analyzing it. What was happening, why it was happening, how it was animated, etcetera, etcetera.

Unnoticed by Roman, Virgil elbowed Patton, quietly snickering.

"Look at lovebird over there Patton." Virgil smiled. "Logan must be so oblivious to not have noticed."

Patton agreed with with giggle, hand slapping over his mouth to silence his laughter when Roman turned to give the pair a questioning look and a tilt of the head.

Patton and Virgil waved innocently at Roman, causing him to give them an exasperated look, before turning back to the movie.

[C]《◇》

Patton got up as the credits began to roll, dusting the popcorn from his lap, creating a shower of popcorn pieces to fall to the floor.

"Geez Patton, how much popcorn did you spill!" Virgil faked a look of horror. "Oh my god! There's so much popcorn! We're going to drown in popcorn! Oh god!" Virgil threw his arms in the air, before reaching over and grabbing Patton's hand, shaking it violently. "Patton. It's been an honor. Tell Thomas the popcorn apocalypse has claimed my soul." With that final statement, Virgil flipped over the armrest of the armchair, going still.

Patton giggled at the theatrics his anxious friend was putting on. As Patton leaned down to dust the popcorn off his blanket so he could put it away, he heard a slight rustle, before Virgil poked him in the shoulder.

"Patton! Look!"

Patton glanced up, then raised his hands to cover his mouth as he squealed in happiness.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Patton smiled, before shooting a mischievous look at Virgil. "I'd say that's worth twenty bucks. What do you think?"

Virgil groaned, before muttering, "Be right back." and sinking out, presumably going to his room to fetch Patton's winnings.

Patton turned back to the dozing pair, before carefully tiptoeing over to Logan and Roman, gentle draping the soft blanket over the sleeping pair. As Patton was arranging the blanket over them, he heard Virgil re-enter the room, before seeing him slowly and quietly walking into his field of vision, smirking at how Logan was resting his head on Romans shoulder, legs pulled up against his chest, one arm wrapped around his knees and the other in the almost empty popcorn bowl, resting over Roman's hand, their fingers slightly intertwined.

Patton finished tucking in the soft blanket around Logan and Roman as Virgil gently removed the popcorn bowl from between Logan and Roman, taking great care to not disturb or wake the resting pair.

As Patton finished and Virgil put the bowl in the sink, they both met at the stairs, Patton smiling and hitting the light switch, dimming the lights before he and Virgil headed up the stairs.

As Patton paused at his door he gave Virgil a triumphant and expectant look.

"Ugh. Fine." Virgil groaned. "Here you go, twenty bucks as promised." Virgil pulled a crumpled bill out of his pocket, handing it over to the Morality side.

"Yay! Now I have twenty one bucks! See you and the lovebirds tomorrow!" Patton smiled, sticking the bill into his pocket. "G'night my dark strange son!"

"I'm not your...and he's already closed the door." Virgil smiled as he headed to his room.

This movie night had been slightly less boring then usual.

Maybe Happy Endings existed for some people.

Like a certain Nerdy man and a Courageous Prince.

《◇》

Eck I kinda hate it oof.

Hope someone out there likes it though pwp

If you would like to commission a fic, find my rules on the Commission Wiki on my profile!

See y'all!

\- Ren


End file.
